


And with Courageous Verve I Stride

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [30]
Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I wish I was the other twin.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

I wish I was the other twin. I mean, who wouldn’t, look at him - his life is perfect. He’s got everything, the popularity, the cars, the looks, everything.

And then look at me, fucked up, a mess. No one would believe we were related, let alone twins. What the hell happened? We used to be so close and not just in looks. Oh we still have that freaky twin thing going on and to all outside appearances we’re just as close as we’ve always been, but we can both feel that that’s not the case anymore.

I’ve retreated into my house, whilst he parties till all hours of the morning, it feels like he’s avoiding me but I know that can’t be true, it’s just me being paranoid.

Still, the only time we really seem to spend together is when we’re on the road, sharing hotel rooms and a tour bus.

I sigh in frustration and glare at the ceiling in the dark, hearing Joel’s soft breathing from across the room. My fingers itch for his diary, I haven’t read the thing in months, another product of our separation.

Sighing again, I throw the heavy quilts off and stalk over to his bedside cabinet and pick up the well worn leather journal and start to read.

_It’s funny, cos, y’know I’d never really imagined it coming down to this…._


End file.
